Maia and Hobbits and Children Oh My!
by CoffeeRanger
Summary: What do you get when you take one Hobbit, one Maia, and 4 Hobbit/Maobbit children and throw them all into one family? Trouble, happiness, and shenanigans: that's what. Especially when dear old dad is Gandalf the Trouble Magnet. These are short glimpses into the lives of Bilba, Gandalf, and their family. They range from happy to angsty. No slash. [Fem!Bilbo/Gandalf]


**A/n: Hello everyone! So… it's been quite a while since I've posted anything, or even written anything for that matter. And Bilorin was beginning to feel a little neglected if the noise coming from their cruise ship was *anything* to go off of. :P But I guess I should have been expecting that considering they have a Plot Bunny cheerleading squad AND a marching band – oh and a troop of additional Plot Bunnies who jumped ship from another author to join my own rag-tail bunch (Jess, your Plot Bunny deserters say hello!). So, to ease myself back into the swing of things (or as much as I can before the start of classes once more :P), I decided that instead of doing several big projects/one-shots, I'd do drabbles and what-not and just have some fun. So that's what this it.**

 **Basically, it's going to be a catch-all for various drabbles, one-shots, etc, etc for Bilorin. They're going to be of various lengths and I'll be adding to it as the fancy takes me so updates will be sporadic at best. Some will only be around 150 words, other 300, some others even longer. I don't really know until I start writing. Many will probably end up being cheesy/not-the-greatest plot wise, but I don't care. I wanted to have some fun with one of my new all-time favorite ships. :D So please, suspend disbelief as much as possible. (My family has been watching the 7** **th** **season of MacGyver so there has been MAJOR suspension going on. Can you say "jumped the shark"?)**

 **Anyhoodles, each of the drabbles/one-shots/exert/things (I'm sounding like Pippin now…) will be based off of one word. Most of them I got from a list of one-sentence prompt lists over on live-journal; however, several will be my own. I'll make a mark of which is which at the beginning of each fic/drabble/thing.**

 **All righty. I think that's everything! I hope you enjoy this trek into the weird recesses that is my brain. If you get lost, just shout for help really loudly and start banging things together. I've found that works best. Someone will eventually find you and lead you back out again. Don't be alarmed if it's someone like Sweeney Todd, Professor Moriarty, or The Master though. They are all actually really nice and can be trusted to lead you back out again safely. They too are scared of the things that lurk in the dark, long-forgotten corners of my mind. If you get cornered by the Plot Bunnies, throw a handful of food as far as you can away from you and then leg it as fast as you can the other direction. They are flighty things, easily distracted, but it's best to get out of their sight quickly to help the process.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own even a letter when it comes to LOTR. That wonderfulness belongs to the Tolkien family. I'm just sneaking in to play and will return all characters/animals/scenery when I am done with them. :D**

 **~~~~ Line Break ~~~~**

 **This first one comes from the list on livejournal. If you'd like a link to the lists I use, drop me and note and ask, and I'll be more than willing to shoot it to you. They're a lot of fun to use!**

Memory

Many times, his memory was a blessing. His knowledge and grasp of languages had gotten him out of many scraps while on his adventures. It enabled him to see the harbingers of many disasters, thus allowing him to warn and help those in danger. However, it was also a bane. There were memories he wished to forget, memories unfortunately seared into his mind – never to be eased or erased until his task was completed and he allowed back to the blessed shores of Valinor.

There were days he felt he could not go on – weary as he was with the cares and concerns that had been placed on his shoulders. It was not that he wished to give up; instead, it was that he felt unqualified for the task his lord had placed on him. He _knew_ there were others more qualified than he. Others better able to deal with the weight of the memories, better able to push them to the side and continue strong to help the peoples of Middle Earth.

During those times, he thanked Manwe all the more for the presence of Bilba in his life. She was always ready and willing to listen to him during those times he needed to discuss his fears and insecurities. Of course, afterwards she would soundly smack him, sometimes literally, upside the head with her frying pan for being "thickheaded and stubborn enough to doubt Manwe's faith in him."

He looked forward to bringing her with him to Valinor – to showing her and sharing with her the memories he held of those shores. He looked forward to replacing the dark memories of the ages he had spent on these shores with brighter memories of their future in his home.


End file.
